


Against A Tree

by Melodea



Series: The Misadventures of Alorea [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Against an Object Sex, Begging, But not really that much, Butt Slapping, Crying, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Small Breasts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodea/pseuds/Melodea
Summary: While on break, Alorea encounters a shady individual. He decides to have a little outdoor fun.I don't condone anything I write in these works in real life.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Misadventures of Alorea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800784
Kudos: 37





	Against A Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone anything I write in these works in real life. If you think pedophilia, rape, bestiality, or other similar themes is okay beyond a writing/role-play/otherwise fictitious setting, you need serious help.

A tall, dark figure by the name of Malus looked through the crowd of people in the inn, towering over most of them, and noticed it wasn't as packed as usual. He spotted Alorea all by herself and a predatory glint flickered in his icy blue eyes. He approached her nonchalantly. "What's a cute little elf like you doing here all alone?" he inquired, offering her a small smile.

Alorea, still a relatively new waitress in the inn, was standing by a table and reading a large blue book, on her break for the day. It had been a few weeks since her traumatizing encounter with the strange man who had followed her into the wine cellar. She hadn't seen him since. She hoped she never would. She looked up at the approaching man and returned the smile. "Oh, just reading," she replied softly, holding the book up for him to see.

Malus looked at the book then back to the elf. "Weird time of night to choose to read a book. Midnight at a bar?" he teased her. He inched closer to the woman, glancing briefly around himself to make sure nobody was paying attention to them. "Books are a great tool to pass time with, however."   
  
Alorea shrugged. "I can concentrate pretty well in loud places to read. Better than the silence." She took a very small step back, pressing her back against the table behind her. She valued her personal space and she didn't quite like the look of this man. He was intimidating.

To her dismay, he closed that distance quickly, trapping the girl between the table and his powerful body. "I wonder if I could get you out of the inn without anyone noticing," he muttered loudly enough for her to hear. He looked down at her and figured it wouldn't be hard to lift her up. She was very petite, her arms as thin as many arms to small chairs he'd sat in. In fact, it'd probably be the easiest thing in the world to hoist her over his shoulder and cart her away. 

Alorea's soft blue eyes went wide and she furrowed her eyebrows, flustered by his blunt and bizarre comment. "What? Why?" Apparently she hadn't learned enough from her last encounter with a questionable individual in the inn.

The man shrugged and leered into her wide blue eyes. "To use you for my pleasure of course," he replied bluntly. He gave another quick look around before suddenly picking her up and hoisting her over one of his broad shoulders.

Alorea immediately dropped her book and yelped. "NO! Let me go!" she shrieked, hitting her palms against the man's firm back and head, but he ignored her and made his way out of the inn. Nobody paid them any mind. Why weren't they trying to help her? she wondered despairingly.

He carried her just outside of town. He found a tree and set her down, pinning her against it. "You're not going to go anywhere until I'm done with you," he growled, his tone much darker than before. He turned her back to him and tied her hands together with a piece of rope he retrieved from one of his pockets. Tears started streaming down the girl's face, messing up what little makeup she had on, and her long black hair was messy.

"No! Please, let me go! Stop! There's plenty of real sluts in that inn! Get off!"

Her desperate please fell on deaf ears; he pulled out a dagger, being careful not to cut the girl, and started to cut away at Alorea's clothing. "Where's the fun in that?" He revealed the black sports bra that cupped her soft, small breasts, and a black pair of panties. She had fair pink skin and a thin but healthy frame. She kicked out at the man with her legs, sobbing, but it did little to help her predicament. Soon enough her bra was cut away, too, the thin strap of fabric dropping to her feet. One of his hands cupped one of her breasts as the other cut away her panties.

Then he pulled down his own pants, exposing his erect cock. He whirled Alorea around and pinned her back against the tree, the head of his cock pressing against her bare, soft pussy lips, then rubbing against her clit. He pushed his hips up against her, forcing her legs to spread open around him. Her efforts to close them back up and push him away were fruitless, as his strength greatly outmatched her own.

There was a greedy look in Malus' cold eyes. Without warning, Malus suddenly pushed his cock halfway into her wet cunt, making her cry out in surprise and pain, her eyes bulging. Then he pulled out, and with that same brute force he thrust into her so powerfully that he bottomed out, his balls slapping against her skin. Alorea let out a broken scream, her head snapping back against the tree.

She was so tight that he thought her little pussy was going to crush his massive cock. Her hot, wet walls spasmed around his girth, clenching down on him like a vice. He paused only for a moment inside of her, but not because he cared about whether she was in pain or not. "You'll stop struggling sooner or later," he breathed, finally sliding his cock out. "You're nothing but a cocksleeve for me."

With that, Malus pounded ruthlessly into Alorea's small, delicate body, slamming her back up against the tree and forcing loud, pained gasps from her lips. Tears streamed down her freckled cheeks and she stared in horror at the man in front of her, forced to watch him brutally rape her. Each thrust filled the small clearing around the tree with a loud, wet slap, hitting her cervix without fail. Alorea's eyes briefly flickered down to her bulging belly, then she forced herself to look away, turning her head completely and shutting her eyes tight.

Thrust, thrust, thrust, after thrust; this became her entire world for several long, arduous minutes.

She was snapped out of this state of defeat briefly when she felt his strong hand slap hard down on her ass, making her flinch violently and buck her hips into his, pushing his cock painfully far on a particular thrust. "Ow!" she groaned in pain, then again, and then again as he continued to abuse her soft ass cheek, turning the skin there red.

For a while after, the pain started to blend together. The staggered rhythm of his thrusts made it hard for her to think. His thick girth pressed painfully against her sensitive walls, making her twitch and squirm with every movement. Then suddenly, the crown of his dick slammed into a sweet spot deep inside of her. A burst of pleasure blossomed in her stomach, making her clitoris swell, and she involuntarily let out a deep groan, her jaws gaping. _No_ , she thought to herself - begged herself, really - closing her eyes again and whimpering as Malus continued to pound into her tight cunt. _I won't get off to this... please, Gods... Please, make it stop!_

There was no response to her prayers. Malus, realizing that he'd hit the jackpot as soon as her pussy reacted to the stimulation, continued to pound his cock relentlessly into that same spot. Alorea couldn't help herself and moans of pleasure spilled from her widely parted lips. Malus tried to imagine another cock forcing itself into her mouth and down her throat, and his eyes sparked with hot, growing lust. Alorea's true feelings of distress filled her eyes and formed the tears that flooded her face.

Then, with a pang of horror, she realized he was nearing his climax, his thick cock swelling inside of her. "No, please!" she choked out, but her pleas were met with a slap to the face, then a hard, calloused palm over her soft lips, muting her entirely. Malus' thrusts got quicker and harder and his grunts became desperate as he chased his down orgasm.

Alorea's head bobbed limply back and forth, thudding lightly against the hard bark of the tree behind her as she rode through the agony and the pleasure that was starting to build up inside of her. Her clit throbbed and breathy, muffled sobs escaped her nose. At some point, her body got a mind of its own and her hips pushed against him, following his fast and ruthless rhythm on their own. She was completely at his mercy and it pained her to think her body was enjoying it.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Malus' thrusts got slower and he released a low growl. Hot, thick cum flooded into her womb with such force that some of it ended up pushing past his cock and trickling down her thighs. He pressed his hand against her lips so harshly that Alorea felt the wood of the bark behind her head dig into her skin. Alorea sobbed loudly, pleading silently to whatever Gods that may have been watching that she wouldn't get pregnant.

Then, as if in answer, Alorea was overwhelmed by a sudden powerful wave of pleasure and let out a long, drawn-out moan against his hand, her body tensing and her cunt seizing around his cock as she reached her own orgasm. Her stomach bulged with the amount of cum and his cock inside of her. Little Alorea's body convulsed and twitched out of her control from the sheer power of her orgasm, and even as Malus pulled his hand from her lips she struggled to breathe evenly. When she could, she gulped down air.

After a few heavy breaths and making sure he had filled her up as much as he could, Malus pulled his cock out of her pussy, his cum running down her thighs immediately. He let the girl fall limp at the base of the tree and grinned wickedly down at her broken body. "Maybe I should leave you tied here," he pondered

Alorea was breathing heavily, her mouth slightly agape as she stared up at him, her face covered in tears. "Please..." she whispered weakly, but she hadn't the strength nor the willpower to find the rest of the words.

"Alright, if you insist." Malus sneered, turning around and pushing his cock back into his pants. He walked away, leaving her to cry, and to whoever may want to use her next...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. Part 3 is going to be really long.


End file.
